Booty Call
by acertainzest
Summary: Castle receives an unexpected visitor. Set during the Season 8 "fake separation" arc. Unrepentant PWP.


_Author's Note: This was written for the recent (September 2016) Castle Pornado. Based on prompt: "KB being very vocal/appreciative/hands-on of RCs fab booty during sex."_

 _Takes place mid-Season 8, during the "fake separation."_

* * *

Castle is in the shower, humming to himself as he rinses shampoo out of his hair, when he slowly becomes aware of another presence in the bathroom. Startled, he turns and finds his wife in the doorway, her lips curved upward in a little smirk. And her eyes are pointing downward.

He smirks back and gives his butt a little shake, even as his mouth is saying her name in surprise. "Kate?"

"Hey." Slowly, she drags her gaze up to meet his. "Good morning, stud." Her voice is low and husky, aroused, and his body responds immediately. God, how he loves that tone of voice from her. One of the many things he missed when they were separated, and hearing it again sends a thrill through him.

"How, uh," he has to clear his throat to get his voice to work, and then he has to turn fully toward her just to stop her staring at his butt, "how long have you been standing there?"

"A while," she replies, grinning wider now. "Just enjoying the view."

She always has appreciated his rear end. He finds it odd, but endearing. And hot, of course. He finds everything about her hot.

"I didn't expect you this morning," he says, dry-mouthed despite standing in the steamy shower, as she takes a half-step back from the doorway and begins unbuttoning her blouse. "I thought, um, you had." He trails off, hopelessly distracted by the swell of her breasts inside a lacy white bra when the blouse falls away. Her nipples are already standing out clearly against the fabric as she brings her arms around behind herself and releases the clasp.

"An early meeting?" she prompts, and he just gapes, his brain as foggy as the air inside the shower cubicle. The bra hits the floor and her hands go to the button on her pants. He's mesmerized. No matter how many times she has removed her clothing in front of him, anywhere on the vast spectrum from a seductive strip-tease to a simple matter-of-fact undressing, he'll never get tired of it.

"An early meeting," he echoes, nodding slowly as the pants puddle around her already bare feet, and her thumbs hook into the waistband of her lacy white underwear. "Yeah," he adds inanely.

"Meeting got canceled," she says, bending over to pull the panties down. She's exaggerating it for him now, bending more than necessary, arching her back so that her breasts thrust upward. "Just in time for me to get here and enjoy the show."

"Ah." As she straightens up, fully naked, he begins to regain the power of speech, if not thought. "So, you were checking this out, huh?" He turns his back to her again, wiggling his buttocks in that way he knows she likes.

"You know it," she rasps, her sexy voice again, and before he has a chance to turn back toward her, she's pressed up against his back, her hands cupping his ass as the hot water streams over both their bodies. She squeezes, not gently, and he gasps. Her nipples are two hard little points of pressure against his shoulderblades, her mouth hot on the back of his neck, her fingers digging into his buttocks, and his entire body is alight with desire.

"Kate," he groans, and she squeezes again and then drops to her knees, her mouth on his buttocks, moving over them with lips and tongue and then, suddenly, teeth. She nips at him, and his whole body jerks, a wordless exclamation bursting out of his throat before she runs her tongue over the spot, soothing the sting. "Oh, Kate. Oh god."

She nips again, more lightly, and her hands are on his hips, turning him, and her mouth engulfs his erection. His head is spinning. He leans back against the slippery tile, his fingers sliding across it seeking purchase. Looking down at his gorgeous wife on her knees, sucking him down her throat, is incredibly erotic - another sight he'll never get enough of.

Her fingers are back on his ass, squeezing again, and she moans around his length, her eyes half-shut in pleasure. She always gets so turned on by going down on him, and by having her hands on his butt. He wonders, for the millionth time, how he ever got so lucky.

But when she releases one hand from his ass to slip around and fondle his balls while her mouth is working him over, he groans and reaches down to stop her. It's incredible how this woman makes him feel like a teenager again, in danger of embarrassing himself.

"Get up here," he pleads, and she rises gracefully to her feet, her mouth finding his. He kisses her urgently and tastes himself on her tongue as he spins her around and presses her back against the shower wall, his hands roving her body. She's warm and slippery from the shower, wriggling eagerly against him, one long leg already lifting around his waist. His erection slides against her core and they both groan.

He palms her breast and bites at her lips, drinking in the sounds of her moans and the way her chest heaves with her quickened breaths. He slips his other hand downward and groans again when he finds her hot and slick, soaked from more than just the shower.

"Rick, please," she pants against his ear, her fingers digging into his shoulders. He grasps her thigh, pulls it higher up around him, and thrusts inside.

The long moan that she lets out when he enters her is another thing he can never get tired of hearing. He braces himself against the wall with one hand, the other still curled around her thigh as he rocks into her with short, hard strokes.

She buries her face in the curve of his neck, clutching his biceps, her hips moving in time with his. He feels the hot suction of her open mouth on his neck, and one of her hands slipping down his back, down, down, until her fingers are digging into his ass again.

She squeezes, hard, and he gasps. The unexpected sensation causes his hips to jerk instinctively, slamming him into her even harder, deeper.

"Oh god," she cries out. "Castle, do that again."

Breathless with pleasure, all he can do is huff out a short, incredulous laugh – but he gives it a try. He pulls almost all the way out and then slams back into her as hard as he can. She shrieks, her fingers tightening on his ass, and he groans loudly.

"I can't - Kate, I can't-" He isn't going to last much longer. He shifts his grip on her thigh, pulling her leg around his back. He knows her body like the back of his hand, knows just how to position her leg so that each thrust of his hips rubs her in just the right spot.

Her high-pitched, breathy moans build up speed. She squeezes his ass again, and he feels her inner muscles clenching around him. A desperate groan escapes his throat, and finally she's coming, her body shuddering against his, her wordless cry echoing in his ear. The tight, hot pulsing of her inner walls brings him over the edge also, and he just barely manages to stay on his feet, braced against the wall and her body.

A long, heated, panting minute later, they come back to their senses and disentangle from each other, exchanging smiles and soft kisses. Castle reaches for the temperature knob and turns the heat down a notch, the water going from hot to warm, soothing their overheated bodies.

"My favorite kind of morning meeting," Beckett murmurs, grinning. She snakes a hand around him to squeeze his buttocks one more time, and he grins back, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Mine too," he says, stroking her wet hair back from her face. "But that's enough bruises for one day." He grabs her wrist and pulls her hand off his ass.

"Spoilsport," she pouts, and he can't resist leaning in to kiss that pout away. Her tongue sneaks out to tease at his, and he tugs her closer, but she pulls away after just a moment.

"I can't stay," she says reluctantly. "I should get to the precinct."

"Right," he sighs, sneaking one more kiss before he turns the water off.

A few minutes later, she's fully dressed again, her damp hair coiled in a tidy bun, looking every inch the boss as she fixes her makeup in the bathroom mirror. Castle has done little more than pull on a pair of boxers and run a comb through his hair; he stands watching as Beckett swipes eyeliner across her eyelids, tilts her head assessingly at her reflection, and nods briefly.

Her tube of lipstick slips from her fingers and falls on the floor as she's packing everything away in her makeup case. "Oh, could you grab that for me, Castle?"

He bends to pick it up, and startles when he feels her smack his butt. He straightens with a smirk.

"Why, Captain Beckett, I never. You tricked me."

"Worth it," she grins. "I'll see you later, handsome."

"Are you talking to me, or my ass?" he asks, faux-huffy.

"All of you," she replies mischievously, "the whole-" and she gives him a quick squeeze through his boxers - "package."

He bursts out laughing at the innuendo. He's so grateful to have playful Kate back. It's been way, way too long since he saw that side of her.

She grins back, leaning in to swipe her mouth across his one more time. "Love you."

"Love you too."

She leaves, and he sighs. But it's not so bad. He knows she'll be back.


End file.
